1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to splash guards for shower curtains and, more particularly, to shower curtain splash guards that are mounted on a shower wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a flexible shower curtain is used in a shower, a clearance is often present between a vertical edge of the shower curtain and the wall of the shower enclosure. When a clearance is present at the vertical edge of the shower curtain that is nearest the shower head, there is a strong tendency for water from the shower head to escape through the clearance and fall onto the floor of the shower room. Floors that are wet from this cause are dangerous, or otherwise undesirable, for a number of reasons. A person exiting from a shower and placing one's feet on a wet floor often has a susceptibility to slipping and falling. In addition, water on a wet floor can cause the floor to deteriorate. Moreover, water on a wet floor can seep through the floor and cause a ceiling below the shower room to be stained or even leak. Therefore, it desirable if a means were devised to prevent water from a shower from wetting the floor in the shower room.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for preventing water from a shower from wetting the floor in a shower room, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,001, 4,825,481, 4,944,050, 5,070,551, 5,274,859, and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 316,028. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,001 discloses a splash guard for bathtub showers which employs a first plastic strip attached to a wall of a shower enclosure and a second plastic strip attached to the top of a bathtub. It is noted that some showers are provided in houses and other facilities in which no bathtub is present. In this respect, it would be desirable if a splash guard for a shower curtain were provided which does not require the presence of a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,481 discloses a shower curtain fastening arrangement which employs a plurality of separate and distinct individual clamps to be arranged along the wall of a shower enclosure to clamp onto portions of an edge of a shower curtain. A problem with employing separate and distinct individual clamps arises from the fact that portions of a vertical edge of a shower curtain that are not clamped can bunch up and form gaps between the shower curtain edge and the wall of the enclosure. Water can emerge from those gaps and fall on the floor of the shower room. In this respect, it would be desirable if a splash guard for a shower curtain were provided which prevents gaps from forming between the vertical edge of a shower curtain and the wall of the shower enclosure.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,050 and 5,274,859 discloses a two-dimensional splash panel that fits into a corner between a wall of a shower enclosure and a top of a bathtub. As mentioned herein above, it would be desirable if a splash guard device for shower curtains could be used in the absence of a bathtub. Moreover, a two-dimensional panel that is located between a wall of a shower enclosure and a top of a bathtub can provide an obstacle that impedes a person from exiting from the shower enclosure when the shower has been completed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a splash guard for a shower curtain were provided which does not provide an obstacle that impedes a person from exiting from a shower enclosure after a shower has been completed.
Each of U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,551 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 316,028 discloses a shower curtain fastening arrangement which employs a plurality of separate and distinct individual damps to be arranged along the wall of a shower enclosure to clamp onto portions of an edge of a shower curtain. A problem with employing separate and distinct individual clamps has been discussed hereinabove in relation to U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,481, and such problems are also present with U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,551 and Des. 316,028.
Still other features would be desirable in a splash guard apparatus for shower curtains. For example, it would be desirable if a splash guard for shower curtains included a spring-biased clamp to provide a secure shower-curtain clamping action. In operating the spring-biased clamp, it would be desirable if a single counterforce can be exerted on the spring-biased clamp to permit entry and exit of a substantial edge portion of a vertical edge of a shower curtain. Moreover, for a spring-biased clamp, it would be desirable if the bias strength of the spring can be adjusted.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use splash guards for shower curtains, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a splash guard apparatus for shower curtains which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents water from a shower from wetting the floor in the shower room; (2) does not require the presence of a bathtub in order to operate properly; (3) prevents gaps from forming between a vertical edge of a shower curtain and a wall of the shower enclosure; (4) does not provide an obstacle that impedes a person from exiting from a shower enclosure after a shower has been completed; (5) includes a spring-biased clamp to provide a secure shower-curtain clamping action; (6) permits a single counterforce to be exerted on a spring-biased clamp to permit entry and exit of a substantial portion of a vertical edge of a shower curtain; and (7) permits bias strength of a spring-biased clamp to be adjusted. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique splash guard apparatus for shower curtains of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.